High Maintenance
by angellwings
Summary: JONAS. The gang have a talk while they're stuck in a supply closet at school. Drabble. Third response to the PHM Challenge Quotations Prompt.


**A/N: **And here's my third response to the PHM Challenge Quotations Prompt. This one is kind of short. Enjoy!

_High Maintenance_

by angellwings

* * *

"_The supreme happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved; loved for ourselves, or rather in spite of ourselves." -Victor Hugo_

* * *

Once again they were trapped. This time they were trapped in a large supply closet. The five of them had ducked inside to escape a stampeding group of cheerleaders visiting from Pemberly Prep. This time was very different than the last as they had mistakenly locked themselves in, and the way that this particular closet was situated there was no cell signal. They were stuck.

The worst part of it was that Stella and Macy were both missing important events. Stella had an appointment with a representative from an exclusive summer fashion program in LA. And Macy had a key tournament game. There were supposed to be scouts in attendance.

"We're never going to get out of here," Joe exclaimed in frustration.

"Yes we will," Macy said. "Just not until tomorrow morning when the janitor comes to get his mop."

Stella chuckled, "What do you think he'll think we've been up to?"

Macy grinned, "Probably bad things. Delinquent teenager things."

Stella laughed, "I bet his jaw will drop and then his face will turn red."

Macy nodded and laughed as well, "Red with either embarrassment or anger."

"And then we'll get the 'in closets with boys' lecture from our parents," Stella grinned.

"And then I'll get another lecture for laughing all the way through it," Macy chuckled.

"Ah, good times," Stella smirked.

Nick sighed, "How can you joke about that? It doesn't concern you at all?"

"What? Getting in trouble with my parents for all the crazy things that happen to us?" Stella asked. "Please, at this point it would concern me if I didn't get in trouble for this."

Macy nodded in agreement, "My mom actually thinks its healthy that I get into crazy trouble every now and then. She told me so. As long as it's not holding up a gas station kind of crazy that is."

"But aren't you at least mad at us?" Kevin asked as he moved to sit between the two girls. "It's because of us that you guys are missing your things tonight."

Macy shrugged, "It's not your fault we fans get a little crazy."

"Or that the door automatically locks when it closes," Stella added. "It wouldn't make sense for us to be mad at you guys for those things."

"Besides, my team won't lose. They know I'll yell at them if they do," Macy said simply.

"And there are other fashion design programs I can look at for the summer," Stella told the boys with a small smile.

"You don't sometimes think that being friends with us is…too much of a hassle?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"Well," Stella began with a smirk. "You guys are a little high maintenance."

"Gee, thanks," Nick muttered.

"But its what makes you who you are," Stella said more seriously.

"Plus who else would embrace my craziness so willingly?" Macy added with a bright smile.

"Friendship shouldn't have conditions," Stella told her three childhood friends. Macy nodded as Stella continued, "Isn't that kind of the point of having friends to begin with? So that you have people in your life who accept you for who you are?"

The guys smiled at their two friends and Kevin looped his arms around the girls and pulled them close, "You guys are awesome!"

Macy sighed happily, "We know."

"Group hug!" Kevin exclaimed as he motioned for Nick and Joe to join them. Stella pulled Joe into the hug while Nick rolled his eyes and reluctantly stepped forward. The lock and the door jiggled and it slowly opened. They all turned toward it.

"What the devil are you kids doing in my closet?" the Janitor asked in an angry huff.

The five teenagers exchanged knowing looks before they began to laugh uncontrollably.

The Janitor sighed, "Don't answer that. I don't want to know. Everybody out."


End file.
